Así es la mafia
by RinkaFanDeRyoko
Summary: Los Uchiha siempre han estado a la cabeza de la mafia, llevan generación tras generación de ese modo, la razón de que nunca hayan sido derrocados es por que ellos tienen una interesante costumbre (historia original de Ryoko san)...
1. Chapter 1

Era muy noche ya, la música inundaba el lugar y las parejas bailando al ritmo de la música de moda; en la planta baja del recinto había mesas distribuidas uniformemente alrededor de la pista de baile la cual estaba a reventar, las luces de colores neón iluminaban caóticamente el lugar y la conglomeración de gente se dedicaba a hacer un intento de baile en aquel estrecho lugar.

Sin embargo la planta superior de aquel lugar era un poco distinta de la planta inferior, pero solo un poco… bueno en realidad era abismalmente distinta; mientras que en la primera se encontraban la gente más nice y cool del círculo social de los millonarios de la ciudad bailando y bebiendo sin detenerse, en la segunda, en la llamada zona "VIP" se montaban una pequeña orgia…

Pero no era que en cada esquina se estuvieran follando de manera salvaje, no claro que no, el lugar tenia clase no era solo una burda imitación de prostíbulo, más bien era un negocio increíblemente organizado.

La planta alta no estaba iluminada en su totalidad y las mesas estaban organizadas a los alrededores del piso y contaban con iluminación propia, así que, si tenias ganas de un buen polvo simplemente apagabas tu luz y tu mesa se sumía en las penumbras, bastante practico, ¿no?

En la mesa del centro estaban dos pelinegros, tenían su luz encendida y se podía ver a un chico de no más de 20 años sobre otro que se veía de 25 o 27 años, aunque no se estaban follando el espectáculo era bastante erótico y sugerente ya que el menor tenía las piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro quedando ambos uno frente al otro, se daban los besos mas pasionales que podían existir mientras que el chico de arriba movía sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, frotando su trasero sobre el miembro del otro.

No muy lejos de ahí, en la mesa del otro lado del lugar, estaba un rubio sentado cómodamente en el centro del sillón que rodeaba su mesa, tenia los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sillón y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con las piernas relajadas y abiertas; debajo de la mesa se encontraba un chico de aproximadamente 13 o años haciéndole el mejor oral de su vida y después de algunos minutos y unas cuantas mamadas mas, soltó un largo gemido de placer que fue sofocado por la música del lugar mientras que sus manos se encrespaban alrededor de la cabeza del adolecente que tenia entre las piernas.

-Estas mejorando ¿eh Haku? –Le dijo el rubio mientras con un pulgar le retiraba los sobrantes de semen de las comisuras de su boca luego le despeino el cabello y le sonrió cálidamente, como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiese ocurrido.

-Qué bueno que haya sido de su agrado, señor –Contesto el jovencito, luego salió de debajo de la mesa, hizo una reverencia y se retiro del lugar.

Mientras el rubio fijo su mirada al par de azabaches que tenia al frente…

-Vaya, Itachi Uchiha si que sabe elegir bien a sus putas –Se dijo a sí mismo.

-No digas esas cosas con tanta ligereza muchacho –Escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-Buenas noches Orochimaru- Saludó el joven rubio –Y por qué no abría de decirlo? El chico que cabalga tan morbosamente sobre Itachi es realmente bello, hasta estoy pensando en pedírselo prestado una hora.

-A menos de que quieras perder tu cabeza se lo puedes ir a pedir porque no creo que le cause mucha gracia que quieras follarte a su hermano –Soltó el tipo de cabellos largos mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón.

-¿Su hermano? –Dijo escandalizado el rubio mientras miraba a la pareja de pelinegros y luego volvía a mirar sorprendido al tipo que tenía en su misma mesa una y otra vez –Estas de broma ¿verdad? –Cuestiono nervioso el chico.

-Claro que no y yo creí que ya lo sabías –Respondió Orochimaru mientras encendía el cigarrillo entre sus labios – En el bajo mundo es de todos sabido que los Uchiha son una descendencia de incestuosos, siempre lo han sido y se morirán siéndolo –Acotó seriamente. –Oh me dirás que no notaste el parecido físico? –Cuestiono burlonamente.

-Pues claro que lo he notado, pero creí que eso se debía a un complejo narcisista de Itachi, ya sabes, por ahí dicen que una persona arrogante y egocéntrica tiende a buscar parejas que tengan similitud física con él mismo y la verdad Itachi tiene todo el perfil de un narcisista así que solo supuse que al tipo se le ocurrió buscarse una puta que se le asemejara y no que era su hermano –Explico el rubio.

-Hay Naruto, tanto tiempo trabajando para Itachi y no sabías que tenia pareja –Dijo socarronamente mientras daba otra calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Pareja? –Pregunto el rubio –Es su hermano, Joder! eso es tan aberrante –Termino de declarar mientras ponía una mueca de asco.

Orochimaru lo miro con una sonrisa burlona –Hay Naruto, disculpa que me ría de tu actitud tan doble moralista –Y el mayor dejo escapar una risa seca y hueca se acomodo mejor en su lugar y mirándolo fijamente volvió al ataque –Por favor no me digas esas tonterías, por si no lo has notado, estamos en un lugar que tiene pinta de antro ó bar en el cual se montan tremendas orgias en la zona vip, se vende droga por montones como si fuesen caramelos, hay sicarios en cada esquina de este lugar y que para colmo, en la parte trasera se hacen ventas de esclavos sexuales los cuales son en su mayoría niños que TU nos hiciste el favor de traer – Dijo Orochimaru mientras sonreía de medio lado, luego recargo su espalda sobre el respaldo de su asiento y dejo escapar grandes volutas de humo de su boca.

El rubio se quedo en silencio unos minutos –Pero eso es distinto…- Declaro en un murmullo.

-¿Qué es distinto, según tú? –Le pregunto desde su lugar –¿Qué hay de diferencia entre que tú seas un maldito secuestrador y proxeneta y que ellos sean incestuosos? – Una gran sonrisa surco sus labios al notar la duda en la cara de su interlocutor, no sabía que decir y la perplejidad del rubio parecía divertirle de sobre manera.

-Pues que… que… es asqueroso –Contesto inseguramente.

Y el pelinegro estalló en una sonora y burlesca carcajada – A ver, preguntémosle a cualquier persona en la calle que es peor, que un adulto… como tú por ejemplo, reciba sexo oral de niños de 6 a 15 años o que una pareja de hermanos, en la cual ambos son mayores de edad y están completamente de acuerdo en mantener una relación, tengan sexo desenfrenado todos los días, tú qué crees que opinen ¿Eh? ¿Qué crees que ellos consideren más aberrante y asqueroso? –Y apago su cigarro en el cenicero que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

-Es que tú lo pones de una manera que me deja a mí en desventaja –Contestó el otro.

-Deja de buscar una excusa para encubrirte Naruto, no seas tan hipócrita como para juzgar a los demás y tacharte a ti mismo de santo que no te queda, tendrás cara de ángel pero eres el demonio en vida y lo sabes –Contraataco el azabache.

El rubio se sumergió momentáneamente en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a los Uchiha, ambos tenían la ropa puesta pero sus actos eran tan puramente sexuales que excitarían hasta a una piedra… -"Hermanos… ellos son hermanos…"- Pensaba una y otra vez el rubio.

-Ya deja de pensar en eso Naruto, se te van a calcinar las pocas neuronas que te quedan –Soltó sarcásticamente el pelilargo mientras bebía de su Martini, el cual había pedido en algún momento durante la conversación.

-Pero entonces ¿su hermano es su punto débil, no? –Pregunto Naruto, haciendo caso omiso al comentario del otro.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Que Sasuke es el punto débil de Itachi? –Pregunto Orochimaru sorprendido y con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, supongo que se deben de querer bastante y pues querer a alguien significa tener un punto débil, no? –Dijo Naruto, sonriendo orgullosamente ante su brillante analogía.

Orochimaru pasó de la sorpresa a la burla –Hay Narutin, en serio que me sorprende tu nivel de ignorancia –Y se inclinó hacia adelante, entrelazo sus manos y recargo su mentón sobre ellas –Deja te aclaro un punto… Itachi y Sasuke no se quieren… ellos se aman con locura, pero no te equivoques muchacho, que no por nada son los líderes de la mafia; y si, el punto débil de ambos es el otro, pero es tan ínfimamente imposible tocarle un pelo a cualquiera de los dos que por consiguiente, ninguno de los dos tiene puntos débiles; ambos son armas letales. –Termino de decir Orochimaru mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Naruto y volvía su posición relajada sobre el sofá.

-Pero Sasuke, ¿dijiste que se llama Sasuke, verdad? –Pregunto el rubio y el azabache hizo un cabeceo afirmativo – Bueno, ese tal Sasuke se ve más frágil que una muñeca de porcelana, sería tan fácil derrocar a Itachi si secuestramos a su hermano ¿no crees?

-¡No digas estupideces Naruto! –Exclamó repentinamente alterado – Que no has escuchado lo que te he dicho? –Y se acerco al rostro del rubio mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba al rubio fríamente –Ese maldito engendro pelinegro a matado más gente que la peste negra, Sasuke era el mejor sicario desde que tenía 10 años; que sea el sumiso de su relación con Itachi es una cosa, pero de ahí a dejarse sobajar por alguien hay mucho trecho, los dos Uchiha comparten el mismo poder en la mafia, siempre ha sido así, la cabeza de la mafia siempre es regida por una pareja de incestuosos Uchiha y los malditos siempre se complementan a la perfección, no hay margen de error con ellos, son uno solo, entiendes? Itachi no hace nada que antes no haya sido aprobado por Sasuke y del mismo modo Sasuke no mueve ni un dedo a menos que su hermano lo apruebe.

-¿Quieres decir que los padres de Itachi y Sasuke eran incestuosos también? –pregunto sorprendido el rubio

-Pues obviamente si –Contesto el otro –Y sus abuelos también y los padres de sus abuelos… también.

-¿Cómo puede pasar algo así? ¿Y si ambos son del mismo sexo? –Cuestiono Naruto.

-¿Sabes algo muchacho? Eres un ignaro… pero deja te platico una historia… -Dijo socarronamente el pelilargo.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holaaa! Soy yo, Rinka, y pues aquí les traigo la continuación de este maravilloso fic de mi sensei Ryoko san, éste fic es de mis favoritos y solo son 4 capítulos, el final es genial, espero colgar el siguiente capitulo el domingo o el lunes, dejad review, por favor :DDD

Bueno, me despido...

Aquellos días eran caóticos para todos, el dinero no alcanzaba y la demografía señalaba una tasa de natalidad bastante alta entre la analfabeta y miserable población de la clase baja. La situación del país era realmente desesperante justo después de la primera guerra mundial.

Entre las familias del proletariado destacaban una en particular, ya que muy al contrario de las demás, esta era una familia pequeña y no una muy numerosa, la razón era simple, la mayoría de los hijos del matrimonio ya habían fallecido por alguna enfermedad o por la hambruna, así que ahora su número de integrantes se reducía a cuatro: la Señora Hikari Uchiha, el Señor Akuma Uchiha y sus dos hijos, Takeshi y Aya, un varón y una mujer respectivamente.

Takeshi tenía 15 años en aquel entonces y su hermana tenía 9, sus padres trabajaban jornadas laborales muy extenuantes y él trabajaba medio tiempo en una fábrica cerca de casa para poder estar al cuidado de su hermanita quien era la encargada del hogar. En aquella vivienda, como en todas las demás, se vivía al día y con carencias considerables sin embargo la unión familiar era palpable, solo se tenían unos a otros y aun que a veces existían peleas éstas solían solucionarse de una manera rápida y las cosas volvían a la calma habitual.

Cierto día, llego a las puertas del humilde hogar, un lujoso carro del cual descendió un hombre de unos 30 años con un traje impecable y una mirada arrogante, dicho sujeto se dirigió a la puerta de la familia Uchiha y toco fuertemente, amenazando con tirar la endeble puerta de la vivienda.

El patriarca de la humilde familia salió al encuentro y se encontró con los ojos más fríos que hubiese visto antes.

-Mi nombre es Kenta Takaeda –Se presentó oscamente el señor y sin pedir permiso se introdujo al polvoriento lugar.

-Y ¿Qué se le ofrece? –pregunto algo temeroso el señor Uchiha, no es que fuese un cobarde, pero en aquellos tiempos lo mejor era no tener problemas con la gente rica.

-Fíjese que le vengo a hacer un favor porque soy muy caritativo –Dijo burlonamente –Vengo a comprarle a su hija –Soltó de golpe.

-¿Disculpe? –Contesto sorprendido el Uchiha.

-Lo que escucho y no se preocupe, no tiene por que agradecérmelo –Contesto altaneramente.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡Yo no dejaré que le toque un solo pelo a mi hija! –Gritó repentinamente furibundo el patriarca Uchiha.

-Oh vaya, me temía que digiera algo así –Contesto el sujeto del traje con un semblante fingidamente afligido y entonces decidió hacer lo que la gente rica y poderosa suele hacer, tomar lo que quería a la fuerza.

OooooOooooOoooooOooooO

-¿Quieres decir que la secuestro? –Preguntó el rubio.

-Pues podría llamarse secuestro, pero en realidad a la niña no le quedaban muchas opciones –Contesto el azabache mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo de su cigarrera.

-¿En qué sentido? –Volvió a cuestionar el chico.

-Pues que justo frente a sus ojos estaban los cuerpos inertes de sus padres con dos tiros en la cabeza cada uno –Contesto con simpleza y encendió su cigarrillo.

OooooOooooOoooooOooooO

El shock fue muy fuerte tanto así que no fue capaz de llorar, sintió los protectores brazos de su hermano entorno a su cuerpo y que le murmuraba palabras de aliento en el oído, sin embargo no se movió.

El joven Takeshi Uchiha hizo acoplo de todo su autocontrol y sabiendo que sería separado de su hermana decidió mentir… decidió decir mentiras dolorosas para él pero que de algún modo le garantizaban estar junto a su único familiar.

Soltó a su hermanita y se volteo hacia donde estaba el tipo de traje que le apuntaba con su arma y tragándose todo su dolor, sonrió.

-Muchas gracias –Dijo el joven mientras hacia una marcada reverencia. No está de más decir que el señor Takaeda se quedo mudo de la sorpresa, él esperaba que el chico se le lanzara encima para intentar matarlo o que al menos le gritaría unas cuantas maldiciones, pero en vez de eso recibió una muestra de gratitud.

-¿Qué intentas hacer muchacho? –Le preguntó intrigado mientras que con el cañón de su arma le levantaba el rostro desde la barbilla.

Takeshi se estaba jugando el todo por el todo y debía de ser lo más convincente que podía –Yo… estoy muy agradecido de que se deshiciera de esos bastardos que teníamos por padres –Dijo el joven con una falsa mueca de odio, mientras sentía como su corazón se desgarraba al hablar de esa forma sobre sus muy amados progenitores.

-Así que no eran la familia feliz que aparentaban ser ¿eh? –Dijo burlonamente el mayor.

-En ningún sentido señor –Declaro estoicamente el menor –Ellos eran crueles e inhumanos y trataban de una forma humillante a mi hermana y a mí me golpeaban con mucha frecuencia –Declaro

-Pero se ve que a tu pequeña hermana le ha afectado demasiado la muerte de sus padres ¿no crees? –Declaro El sujeto mientras miraba a Takeshi con desconfianza.

-Pues claro que le afecto, si usted tuviera 9 años y viera como matan a alguien frente a sus ojos cuando nunca antes había presenciado una cosa semejante ¿no cree que también entraría en shock? –Contesto con simpleza el adolescente.

-Tu argumento tiene lógica, lo acepto, pero dime… si los trataban tan mal, ¿porqué permanecían a su lado? –Cuestiono mientras guardaba su arma.

-Por necesidad –Respondió rápidamente.

-Interesante –Murmuro para sí mismo el otro – Entonces se puede decir que me debes un favor, ¿eh, jovencito? –Dijo el señor Takaeda mientras sonreía perversamente.

-Pues sí, podría decirse… -Contesto de forma indiferente el joven.

-Mira… yo planeaba llevarme solo a tu hermana porque es muy bonita –Dijo – Pero he cambiado de parecer, se ve que tienes mucho potencial así que tú vienes conmigo también –Le dijo y antes de que el joven contestara algo prosiguió con su argumento- porque al deberme un favor ahora tu patética vida me pertenece –Declaro soberbiamente.

El joven se volteó pero sintió como era apresado por un brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Le pregunto el señor Takaeda mientras desenfundaba su arma de nuevo.

-Pues por mi ropa y la de mi hermana –Dijo serio, disimulando con aplomo su miedo. Sintió como se aflojaba el agarre de su brazo y se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del mayor.

-Yo creí que ibas a intentar una patética huida –Declaro mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Y ¿huir a dónde? –Contesto el chico con una amarga sonrisa.

OooooOooooOoooooOooooO

-¿Entonces Takeshi se fue con el asesino de sus padres? –Pregunto incrédulamente Naruto.

-Pues sí, ese era su plan – Contesto Orochimaru mientras daba una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

-Vaya, ese chico sí que pensaba las cosas fríamente aun bajo presión, si me hubiese pasado a mi muy seguramente me habría lanzado sobre el tal Takaeda y hubiese tratado de estrangularlo con mis propias manos –Declaro el rubio mientras movía las manos emulando dicha acción.

-Por eso no eres más que un peón en este juego, querido –Dijo sarcásticamente el azabache – Los grandes líderes arman y ejecutan planes magistrales en tiempo record y el antecesor de los Uchiha no iba a ser la excepción –Acotó mientras daba un sorbo a su Martini. –Takeshi sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades contra un tipo rico, poderoso y armado, así que debía de ganarse su confianza…

OooooOooooOoooooOooooO

Pues bien, después de un recorrido relativamente largo llegaron a una lujosa casa a las afueras de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, Takeshi se encontraba francamente maravillado, nunca en su vida había visto tanto lujo en un solo lugar.

-Bajen, hemos llegado –Ordeno seriamente el señor Takaeda y él, obedientemente bajo con su hermana dormida en brazos.

-¿Dónde puedo dejar a mi hermana, señor? –Pregunto Takeshi.

-Sígueme, les mostrare sus habitaciones –Y dicho lo anterior, comenzó a andar por la lujosa mansión seguido de su nueva adquisición.

Una vez instalados en sus habitaciones, Takeshi procedió a informarle su plan de manera general a su hermana y que ella debía de seguirle la corriente y ésta como buena Uchiha que era comprendió la situación y decidió apoyar a su hermano, ambos destruirían al asesino de sus padres.

OooooOooooOoooooOooooO

-Pero naturalmente, algo salió diferente –Dijo Orochimaru.

-¿Porqué fueron descubiertos? ¿El plan fracaso incluso antes de comenzar? –Cuestiono curiosamente el rubio.

-No, por el contrario, el señor Takaeda se trago todas y cada una de sus mentiras, tanto así que la idea original que tenía en mente para esos dos chiquillos, en la cual los contemplaba solo como unos sirvientes mas y quizá más adelante tomar como puta a la pequeña Aya, quedaron desechadas y en lugar de eso, decidió entrenar al joven Takeshi con esmero para que fuera su mano derecha y educo a la pequeña Aya como toda una refinada dama y aunque no lo admitiese públicamente, les había tomado cariño –Explico el pelilargo mientras hacía señales al mesero para que le llevara otro Martini.

-Pues entonces lo tenían en la palma de su mano ¿no es verdad? –Cuestionó Naruto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco.

-Prácticamente si, el hecho de que Takaeda les hubiese tomado cariño les daba puntos a favor y que el mencionado no tuviese mas familiares beneficiaba aun mas su situación, es más, viéndolo de una manera menos objetiva hasta se podría decir que ellos tres formaban un cuadro bastante bizarro de una familia feliz – Acotó pensativamente Orochimaru mientras se hacía a un lado para que el mesero depositara la nueva copa sobre la mesa.

-¿Entonces donde está el fallo? Si ya se habían ganado la confianza del tipo solo era cuestión de elegir un buen momento para hacerle un nuevo orificio para respirar entre las cejas –Dijo exasperado el ojiazul.

-Pues como te he dicho, no hubo ningún fallo, era un plan realizado por un Uchiha así que lógicamente nada podría haber salido mal –Soltó Orochimaru de forma arrogante, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Lo que te he dicho es que salió ligeramente diferente –Le dio la ultima calada a su cigarrillo y coloco la colilla en el cenicero.

-Bueno, ya sé que un plan "_Made in Uchiha_" nunca sale mal, pero entonces dime, que mierdas paso? Todo estaba servido sobre la mesa, que le impidió a Takeshi y a su hermana matar al asesino de sus padres? –Pregunto intrigado el rubio, mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa y recargaba los codos sobre ella.

-Después de 6 años de convivencia mutua… -Comenzó a explicar Orochimaru con una media sonrisa, en verdad le divertía la curiosidad del rubio –Ellos… se enamoraron de él…

OooooOooooOoooooOooooO

En aquellos días Takeshi dejo de ser un jovial adolescente y dio paso a un atractivo joven de 21 años y Aya no fue la excepción ya que ésta se transformo en una hermosa quinceañera de delicadas figuras.

Cierto día, los hermanos se encontraban sentados a la mesa junto con el señor Takaeda, hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia, pero a aquellas alturas de la situación tanto Aya como Takeshi eran consientes de la verdadera vida del señor que los acogía como familia, el señor Takaeda se dedicaba al tráfico de armas y algunas veces también se metía con la trata de blancas. Pero bueno, como dije, aquel día esperaron hasta que la ultima empleada de la servidumbre saliera de la casa para comenzar a hablar sobre los negocios.

Takeshi era el encargado de llevar las finanzas y tener el control de empleados, el chico conocía a todos y a cada uno de los colaboradores del señor Takaeda y tenía una capacidad para detectar a los infiltrados que era francamente sorprendente. Takaeda le tenía una confianza infinita al chico y si éste le decía que alguno de sus empleados le estaba jugando sucio, él sin pensarlo dos veces mataba al desgraciado al momento.

Mientras que Aya, al enterarse de la situación, lejos de horrorizarse decidió que quería entrenar y aprender a usar armas y estar más al pendiente de lo que ella denominaba "El negocio Familiar". Takaeda lo tomo como una gracia y pensó que la chica se aburriría pronto o como todas las mujeres, al final terminaría por doblegarse ante la presión y abandonaría su faceta de "Chica mala" pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver la gran habilidad que tenia para el manejo de armas blancas y armas de fuego, teniendo en éstas últimas, una puntería certera.

Regresando al momento de la cena en el comedor, la situación estaba algo tensa, al parecer un nuevo grupo de traficantes quería adentrarse a sus territorios y eso significaba problemas…

-No se preocupe Takaeda, mañana mismo hablaré con mis infiltrados y veremos que noticias me tienen –Dijo seriamente Takeshi.

-Yo organizaré a un grupo de sicarios para rodear el cuartel, les tenderemos una emboscada –Declaro Aya estoicamente.

-No, primero debemos saber de dónde vienen y quien es el líder de esa organización –Dijo pensativamente Takaeda.

-Pero no te tenses tanto Takaeda –Dijo en tono condescendiente la chica.

-No es eso Aya, esto no es solo un montón de idiotas que planean sublevarse ante mí, esto es más grande, es otro grupo igual o más numeroso que el nuestro –Respondió Takaeda mientras recargaba sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazaba sus manos, recargaba su frente sobre ellas y cerraba los ojos un momento.

Y de repente, Takaeda sintió unas varoniles manos sobre sus hombros, dándole un ligero masaje, se volteo a sus espaldas y se topo con Takeshi quien tenía una mirada que no supo cómo interpretar en ese momento, volteó hacia enfrente de nuevo, encontrando frente a sus ojos la bella cara de Aya quien sin pensarlo demasiado se acerco a besarlo en los labios.

Entre caricias y besos, el mayor y los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la habitación principal y se adentraron en ella.

La noche transcurrió agitada y pasional; mientras que Aya estaba sobre cuatro puntos sobre la cama y era penetrada por el fuerte y largo miembro de Takaeda ella le daba sexo oral a su hermano y éste por su parte se entretenía pellizcando los pezones del mayor y besando sus labios.

-Espera Aya, levántate –Dijo agitado el mayor y saco su miembro de la vagina de la chica quien dejo de mamar el miembro de su hermano y lo miró interrogante a lo que Takaeda decidió explicarse –A ti ya te he poseído y he de decirte que eres deliciosa –Dijo para después besarla apasionadamente en los labios –Pero… ahora quiero poseer a tu hermano –Declaro mientras le lanzaba una mirada cargada de deseo al chico quien solo sonrió ante tal proposición.

Takeshi se acostó boca arriba sobre la cama y Aya colocó su sexo justo sobre la boca de su hermano quien captando la indirecta saco la lengua para comenzar a darle placer oral. Por su parte, Takaeda se colocó entre las piernas del chico y al ver la imagen que tenia frente a él se excito rápidamente y comenzó a masturbas a Takeshi mientras introducía uno de sus dedos por el ano del joven.

Aya tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras se acariciaba los pechos y movía las caderas sobre el rostro de Takeshi.

-Voy a entrar –Anunció Takaeda y lentamente empezó a empujar su miembro por el ano de Takeshi, quien comenzó a revolverse sobre la cama por el dolor, viendo esto, Aya decidió inclinarse hacia enfrente y lamer el miembro erguido de Takeshi quedando de este modo en un 69 relajando al instante al joven y por consiguiente Takaeda logro introducirse dentro del chico sin ningún problema y lo embistió de forma ruda haciéndolo gemir con fuerza.

OooooOooooOoooooOooooO

-Se montaron un trió de lo mas morboso ¿eh? –Comento burlonamente el rubio.

-Pues para ti debe de sonar bastante perturbador, pero sin duda para ellos no fue una sesión de sexo, sino una sesión de amor –Dijo Orochimaru mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto al notar que su cigarrera ya estaba vacía.

-¿Amor? –Dijo Naruto dejando salir una risita nasal –Claro, como si follar con tu hermano o hermana fuera un acto de amor, eso solo es el resultado de un estallido de hormonas y un nivel muy alto de perversión.

-Ya deja ese tema por la paz Naruto –Dijo resignadamente – Que yo sigo pensando que ser un pedófilo es mas aberrante que tirarte a tu propio pariente –Declaro el pelinegro.

-Bueno, pero ahorita no estamos debatiendo mis inclinaciones sexuales –Se defendió el ojiazul – Y ¿qué pasó después?

-Nada, solo que ya se tenían mucha más confianza, supongo –Declaro distraídamente Orochimaru mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos algún cigarro para fumar.

OooooOooooOoooooOooooO

Los días pasaron sin pena ni gloria, el grupo que amenazaba con introducirse en sus territorios se fue de manera repentina así que no hubo nada mas por lo cual preocuparse y las sesiones de sexo se repetían cada noche. Pero los días de felicidad pasan tan rápido como los calurosos días de otoño.

Y aunque los jóvenes Uhciha estaban muy seguros de sus sentimientos hacia Takaeda ellos sabían que éste no los amaba con la misma intensidad que ellos, si los quería, pero se debía más bien a la soledad que había experimentado a lo largo de su vida hasta que se topo con ellos, pero aun si, los jóvenes tenían la certeza de que Takaeda no les daría la espalda…

OooooOooooOoooooOooooO

-Por la expresión que pones, supongo que sus ideas estaban erradas ¿no? –Comentó el rubio mientras se relajaba en el sofá.

-Pues estas en lo correcto… sucedió algo que altero la situación y los hizo toparse con una realidad que fue dolorosa –Dijo el azabache mientras daba otra calada al cigarro que encontró durante la conversación en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta.

-¿Takaeda los traicionó? –Se aventuro a preguntar el rubio.

-No, no los traicionó… les hizo algo peor, pero no nos precipitemos a las cosas, primero sucedió un acontecimiento que dio paso a la tormenta que vino después – Dijo Orchimaru mientras dejaba escapar el humo por su nariz.

-Y ¿qué fue eso que paso? -Pregunto el chico mientras se volvía a inclinar sobre la mesa para poder escuchar mejor ya que la música del lugar había aumentado de volumen y ahora se le dificultaba oír con claridad.

-Algo que era lógico que pasaría… -El pelilargo se recargo sobre el respaldo del sillón y suspiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos un momento mientras meditaba… luego los abrió e imitó la misma acción que había hecho el rubio, se inclino sobre la mesa y fingiendo una mueca de tristeza declaró -…Aya salió embarazada…


	3. Chapter 3

...

...

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capitulo de éste fic, espero que sea de su agrado y sinceramente me ENCANTARIA QUE PASARAN A DEJAR UN REVIEW =DDD

...

...

...

Desde que su cama fue utilizada para algo más que para dormir, Takaeda tomo la decisión de ampliar el soporte de la misma y mandar a hacerse un colchón más grande en el cual pudiese retozar de los placeres de la carne junto a sus jóvenes amantes con más libertad y espacio.

Justo esa mañana había llegado su ansiado encargo y por supuesto, a estas alturas de la noche ya se encontraba verificando la calidad del producto…

Las gotas de sudor se paseaban escurridizas por su rostro, sus labios se dedicaban a repartir cuantiosos besos intercalados con mordidas en torno de la nuca y hombros de su joven amante, mientras que sus fuertes manos se imponían sobre las caderas que estaba sometiendo; levantó la mirada por sobre el hombro del chico y vio el rostro sonrojado de Aya, su dulce y apetecible boca entre abierta que liberaba constantes gemidos de placer y sus manos se crispaban sobre las sabanas de seda.

La posición era sencilla pero placentera; Aya estaba recostada sobre sus espaldas en la nueva cama, tenía a Takeshi entre sus piernas y éste tenía a Takaeda a sus espaldas, profanando su espalda baja con certeras y duras embestidas. Las posiciones variaron durante el transcurso de la noche y Takaeda pudo confirmar que había hecho una buena adquisición ya que su flamante cama seguía firme aun después de haber hecho uso de ella durante toda la noche.

OooooOooooOoooooOoooooOooooo oO

-Bueno, el tipo tenía un colchón de ensueño, y ¿eso qué? –Pregunto hastiado el rubio.

-Créeme, cada detalle es de suma importancia, así que calla y déjame continuar –Contesto Orochimaru usando el mismo tono de voz que el rubio. Luego cerró los ojos como si quisiera acordarse de algo importante, después de unos segundos los abrió y bebió de su la copa para humedecerse los labios – Estaban a días de que el invierno comenzara y esa noche fue significativa por muchos motivos…

OooooOooooOoooooOoooooOooooo oO

Se despertó en medio de la noche, estaba agitada pero contenta, sentía que algo había pasado esa noche y aunque tenía sus dudas al respecto creía tener la certeza de que había quedado embarazada.

Se sentó sobre la cama y miró a sus dos amores dormidos a sus lados ya que ella ocupaba el lugar central en la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a los otros dos se fue deslizando hacia abajo para finalmente estar fuera del lecho. Se dirigió a la ventana y observo los primeros copos de nieve caer sobre el suelo y llena de ilusión se llevo una mano al vientre.

-¿Te sientes mal? –Pregunto una voz entre las penumbras que hizo que Aya se sobresaltara.

-No, no es nada, anda duérmete de nuevo, en un minuto voy –Contestó la chica.

El hombre no quedo conforme con la respuesta y se levanto para estar al lado de Aya.

-No me mientas –Le dijo con voz seria –Dime ¿Qué es lo que tienes? –Volvió a preguntar

-No estoy enferma, si es eso lo que te preocupa, pero me siento algo extraña, mañana llamaré al médico para que me revise –Respondió ella con simpleza.

-¿Segura? –Volvió a cuestionar el varón.

-Sí, te digo que estoy bie…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Pregunto adormilado Takeshi mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba a los otros dos parados frente a la ventana.

-Aya dice que se siente… -Y la explicación de Takaeda se vio interrumpida por un grito de emoción que lo tomo desprevenido.

-¡Aya! –Exclamo alegre el joven mientras se acercaba a su hermana y la abrazaba con fuerza –Estas en cinta!

Takaeda miro estupefacto a los dos hermanos abrazarse contentos pero después se unió al abrazo y sonrió con gran felicidad.

-Seremos padres Takaeda –Dijo alegremente el joven.

-Todavía no estoy segura del todo Takeshi –Dijo entre risas la chica.

-Pero yo te conozco como la palma de mi mano y te noto distinta, es como si hubiese más luz en tus ojos –Comento mientras la miraba detenidamente- soy tu hermano y he crecido a tu lado… lo sé todo de ti como tú lo sabes todo de mi, así que definitivamente… estas en cinta.

OooooOooooOoooooOoooooOooooo oO

-¿Embarazada a los quince años? – Dijo sorprendido Naruto.

-Toma en cuenta que en aquellos tiempos eso era lo más normal, una mujer que a los 20 aun no había dado a luz a ningún hijo seria tratada como una quedada, así que Aya estaba en una perfecta edad reproductiva según las costumbres de aquel entonces –Explico Orochimaru

-¿Y sabían quién era el padre? – Pregunto socarronamente el chico mientras sonreía burlonamente.

Orochimaru suspiro cansadamente mientras se recargaba en el sillón –Uno de ellos si lo sabia… –Dijo mientras fijaba su vista sobre el rubio y una enigmática sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

OooooOooooOoooooOoooooOooooo oO

Takaeda había crecido en las calles, tuvo amigos callejeros pero eran relaciones pasajeras, la forma en la que adquirió poder y dinero era desconocida para todos y nadie hizo el menor amago de investigarlo, aunque había un hecho curioso que llamaba la atención de los Uchiha; cuando ellos conocieron a Takaeda, él ya tenía 30 años y regularmente a esa edad ya se tiene una descendencia bastante numerosa sin embargo Takaeda no tenía hijos ni siquiera uno bastardo (...)

Aya se encontraba a finales de su primer trimestre de embarazo, estaba igual de delgada y apenas se le había abultado el vientre y frente a la "sociedad" Takaeda se adjudico toda la paternidad del niño ya que, por mucho que el fuese el líder de la mafia en esa ciudad, la gente no aceptaría una relación incestuosa y aunque no habría nadie lo suficientemente valiente o idiota como para señalarlo públicamente, no estaba dispuesto a soportar las habladurías a sus espaldas.

OooooOooooOoooooOoooooOooooo oO

-¿Y la gente no dijo nada? –Pregunto Naruto.

-¿Y por qué habría de decir algo? –Rebatió Orochimaru.

-Pues Takaeda era un pedófilo en toda la extensión de la palabra –Declaro el ojiazul mientras miraba fijamente a Orochimaru.

-¿Y no te muerdes la lengua? –Pregunto sarcásticamente el azabache mientras se cruzaba de brazos y encaraba al rubio.

-Justamente por eso lo digo, Takaeda era 21 años mayor que Aya, yo apenas y soy 15 años más grande que Haku y hacen un escándalo bárbaro –Contesto indignado el rubio.

Orochimaru soltó una risilla condescendiente y apago su último cigarrillo de la noche –Entiende que aquellos eran otros tiempos, otras ideologías y otras costumbres, además era más aceptable que un tipo mayor se emparejara con una casi niña a que una pareja de hermanos se unieran entre sí, pero no olvides que al fin de cuentas solo era una cortina de humo para encubrir su relación tan poco convencional…

OooooOooooOoooooOoooooOooooo oO

-¿Y tú crees que Takaeda no tenga otros hijos escondidos por ahí? –Pregunto Takeshi a su hermana cierto día.

-Pues él nos ha dicho que antes de conocernos había estado casado pero que su mujer resulto ser estéril y que ésta falleció por tuberculosis 8 años después de su boda –Contestó Aya mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre de 7 meses.

-Pero… ¿crees que guardo celibato durante tanto tiempo? –Cuestionó pensativamente el joven.

-No es que me moleste que me recuerden cuando no estoy presente –Los interrumpió un gruesa voz proveniente de la entrada de la habitación –Pero si me incomoda que hagan suposiciones erróneas sobre mi –Termino de decir serio Takaeda.

-No es eso amor –Contesto Aya mientras se levantaba de la mecedora en la que estaba sentada y depositaba un casto beso en los labios del mayor –Es solo que no sabemos mucho de ti y a veces nos da curiosidad.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieren saber? –Preguntó serio- Ya les he dicho que mi mujer era infértil y que por lastima no me separe de ella hasta su muerte y después de su deceso me dedique a ganar terreno en el negocio ya que durante aquellos tiempos estaba comenzando a imponerme sobre mis adversarios y no tenía tiempo para estar en una casa de putas o follando con todo mundo –Termino de decir mientras recibía el beso que le ofrecía Takeshi.

-Está bien, solo hablábamos de ti porque te extrañábamos –Declaro Takeshi sensualmente a lo que Takaeda reaccionó tomándole fuertemente por la cintura para besarlo posesivamente.

Faltaban pocas semanas para que el bebe naciera y desde hace poco más de un mes Aya guardaba reposo absoluto, era una noche fresca y Takeshi se encontraba sentado a un costado de su cama y Takaeda se encontraba del otro lado mientras acariciaba con cuidado el vientre de la chica.

-¿Tú crees que saque mis ojos negros ó que tal vez tenga los ojos grises de Takeshi o que quizá herede tus ojos azules, Takaeda? –Preguntó ilusionada Aya.

OooooOooooOoooooOoooooOooooo oO

-¿Qué? –Pregunto verdaderamente anonadado el rubio –¿Takaeda tenía los ojos azules?

-Oh si, olvide decirte un ínfimo detalle – Dijo Orochimaru mientras sonreía de medio lado –Takaeda definitivamente no era japonés… era de ascendencia europea o de algún lugar así, no estoy seguro, ni siquiera el mismo Takaeda lo sabía, pero era obvio que no era oriental, sus marcados rasgos escandinavos lo delataban, seguramente fue hijo de soldados que ocupaban territorio japonés durante la Primera Guerra Mundial quienes murieron o le abandonaron, no lo sé pero había adoptado el apellido de Takaeda cuando una pareja de japoneses lo acogió en su hogar por una corta temporada cuando éste aún era un niño.

-Y entonces, ¿cómo eran físicamente él y los Uchiha? –Pregunto intrigado mientras se inclinaba hacia enfrente.

-Pues los hermanos Uchiha no son muy distintos a los que ves ahí adelante –Dijo señalando a los pelinegros de enfrente, quienes ya habían dejado de toquetearse y ahora hablaban tranquilamente aunque el menor seguía sobre las piernas del mayor. – Eran de piel pálida, cabellos negros y su color de ojos variaba del negro al gris sin duda eran una belleza bastante interesante aunado a sus rasgos tan finos y delicados… Y respecto a Takaeda… pues la verdad es que no hay fotos de él, pero según dicen era un tipo muy atractivo, de profundos ojos azules, más obscuros que los tuyos, piel blanca y cabellos rojizos, su actitud era arrogante pero atrayente, con una seguridad arrolladora y carácter fuerte en pocas palabras era un líder nato –Declaró el azabache.

-Quizá fue debido a su belleza que los hermanos Uchiha terminaron enamorándose de él. –Comentó el rubio.

-No, definitivamente no fue por eso –Contrapunteo Orochimaru –Mas bien ellos cayeron frente a su innegable personalidad imponente, recuerda que los hermanos Uchiha formaban parte del proletariado y tendían a sufrir menos precios y vejaciones con bastante frecuencia, en especial Takeshi quien dicho sea de paso, por mucho que quisiera a su padre también era consciente de que el patriarca Uchiha carecía de carácter y que éste debía de bajar la cabeza frente a los demás dejándose pisotear por sus superiores lo cual causaba el enfado de su hijo. Entonces, estos chicos, acostumbrados a la miseria y con un autoestima por los suelos se encuentran con un hombre imponente, de actitud soberbia y que suele mantener el control e imponer sus reglas, que hablaba con la cabeza en alto y con tono autoritario como quien está acostumbrado a ser obedecido al instante y ante esto, sin duda quedaron deslumbrados por él –Explico el mayor.

-Pero tú dijiste que Takeshi quería matarlo –Recordó Naruto.

-Pues claro que quería hacerlo, fue su primer impulso al ver a sus padres acribillados pero la mente humana reacciona de formas diversas y curiosas y en su caso, termino por enamorarse de aquel asesino que les ofreció lo que nunca en su vida habrían podido conseguir, así de simple –Dijo el azabache mientras le daba el último trago a su Martini.

-O tal vez el tipo tenía mucho carisma –Soltó con sorna el rubio mientras liberaba una risilla nasal y levantaba una de sus rubias cejas.

OooooOooooOoooooOoooooOooooo oO

-Pues no lo sé, cualquier color de ojos se le vera hermoso a nuestro hijo –Dijo cariñosamente Takaeda.

Los días pasaron lentos hasta que por fin, el ansiado acontecimiento llego…

Era una noche sin luna ni estrellas y la habitación estaba pobremente iluminada por las velas, Aya se encontraba en labor de parto acompañada de una comadrona (o partera) y afuera de la habitación se encontraban los dos varones dando vueltas desesperados y alterados ante los agónicos gritos de dolor que lanzaba la chica, pero después de angustiosas horas, el sonido más celestial llego a sus oídos… el llanto de un bebe.

Ambos hombres ingresaron presurosos a la habitación.

-Es un varón –Escucharon la débil voz de Aya desde la cama.

La comadrona le dio el bebe a Takaeda ya que como todos, ella pensaba que el irrefutable padre del bebe era él.

Lo tomo entre sus brazos y experimento el sentimiento más hermoso que jamás había experimentado antes… el bebe era blanco como la nieve y tenía unos cortos cabellos negros sobre su cabecita.

-Es precioso –Dijo mientras se acercaba a la madre para que ella lo viese luego se lo paso a Takeshi quien estaba igual de emocionado que el otro.

-Es hermoso, como tu –Comentó el joven.

Dos días después, cuando el bebe abrió sus ojos, descubrieron con emoción que poseía unos hermosos ojos grises… como Takeshi.

OooooOooooOoooooOoooooOooooo oO

-Pues eran una familia bastante compleja –Escupió sarcásticamente el rubio.

-Deja de ser tan ácido en tus comentarios Naruto, a la larga se vuelve molesto –Dijo Orochimaru con desagrado.

-Ya, solo era una broma, pero como sea, entonces el niño fue fruto directo del incesto ¿no? –Comento.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Cuestionó el azabache mientras le dirigía una mirada escrutadora al rubio.

-Pues no salió pelirrojo ni de ojos azules como Takaeda, en cambio heredo los ojos grises de su "tío" ¿no? –Contesto el ojiazul mientras alzaba los hombros.

-Pero eso no asegura nada – Murmuro el azabache mientras se volvía a relajar – Es probable que la herencia materna hubiese sido más dominante que la paterna –Dijo mientras fingía estar pensando.

-Si eso fuera cierto, al menos uno de los nietos o descendientes de Aya tendría que ser pelirrojo o de ojos azules, no se puede perder la herencia genética, en algún momento tendrían que manifestarse las características de Takaeda y hasta donde yo sé, ningún Uchiha ha tenido los ojos azules y menos ha sido pelirrojo –Contrapunteó seriamente Naruto.

-Oh vaya, yo creía que eras un estúpido y ahora resulta que eres culto-Comento burlonamente el azabache.

-Pues ya ves, la vida te da sorpresas –Dijo indignado.

-Está bien… el niño no era su hijo pero eso él ya lo sabía –Soltó con simpleza, como si hubiese comunicado el clima del día.

El rubio estaba francamente sorprendido –Pero… pero ¿cómo podía estar tan seguro?

-Oh, muy fácil mi joven amigo – Dijo Orochimaru mientras sonreía ampliamente y se inclinaba sobre la mesa –Takaeda… era total… y completamente… estéril –Y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Es en serio? –pregunto incrédulamente el rubio.

-Pues claro, él lo sabía desde hace muchos años, aunque pareciera perfecto, el tipo no lo era y de hecho su ex esposa no era estéril y después de 8 años de matrimonio, su mujer no soporto la idea de no tener descendencia y peor aún, que la tacharán de infértil cuando el estéril era su marido no ella y en un ataque de furia, en medio de una pelea marital, ella se lo escupió en la cara y amenazó con divulgarlo lo cual habría sido catastrófico para la emergente carrera delictiva de Takaeda, así que decidió asesinarla y ocultar su cuerpo –Relato rápidamente el azabache.

-Entonces con la llegada del bebe sería capaz de acallar los rumores sobre él ¿no? –Cuestionó el rubio.

-En efecto, ni los Uchiha sabían del "pequeño" detalle que ocultaba Takaeda, y supusieron que el bebe podría ser de Takeshi o de Takaeda pero que la herencia genética de Aya había sido más fuerte y de hecho esta última idea era la misma que tenía todo el mundo…

OooooOooooOoooooOoooooOooooo oO

El niño era realmente bello, su piel blanca y sus penetrantes ojos grises encandilaban a todos, incluidos sus padres y su madre.

-¡Madara! Vamos a comer –Le grito desde la entrada la joven Aya y el pequeño de dos años corría con pasos trémulos a su encuentro.

Sin duda aquel niño llego a iluminar sus vidas, sin embargo la ley del Karma es poderosa y toda acción tiene una repercusión y Takaeda no era precisamente un santo y tenía muchos Karmas que pagar…

Cierto día, Takaeda se encontraba hablando de negocios con la mafia Italiana, quienes últimamente se estaban metiendo en sus territorios y como no quería hacer un problema tan grande, decidió llegar a un acuerdo y los italianos aceptaron por que también eran consientes de que Takaeda era bastante poderoso.

Salió del bar y se encontró con un tipo rubio de ojos verdes que se le hizo vagamente familiar, sin embargo mantuvo su expresión inmutable.

-Señor Takaeda –Saludo formalmente el desconocido mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia, luego formo una risa de medio lado y agregó –O debería decir… ¿ex cuñado?


End file.
